Harry Potter and the Enchanter's Journey
by Jimmy Coin
Summary: AU Sixth Year. Harry has to deal with the turmoil ofnotonlySirius' death, but of all of those who have died for him. His dark musings bring about a powerful enemy who wishes to feed off Harry's angst. Harry must develop new skills to combat this terror.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I'm pretty sure you know I'm not JKR.

**Chapter 1**

The hot, dreary days of the summer past were now long gone. It was uncharacteristically wet, even for England's standards. Unbeknownst to almost everyone, including witches and wizards alike, it was a Turmoil Storm. Very few wizards or witches were able to produce a storm like this. One had to have strong feelings, very strong, for that was what made a strong wizard. Harry Potter was particularly powerful to have produced a storm of that magnitude.

He, of course, was oblivious to it all. He thought that the weather reflected his mood to a 'T.' He was not as... magically aware as most of his counter-parts, so he had no idea that it was he who covered almost half of Great Britain in the storm.

Most would think it was the sadness over losing his godfather in a duel with his very own cousin. Thus, making 'most' be wrong. In a sense, he was sad over losing his godfather, at first, but now his emotions had warped so badly that he now hated everyone that died. His parents and godfather most of all.

For instance, he scorned Cedric Diggory, who, Harry believed, let his foolish pride cause his own death. If he didn't try and act the part of the school house he didn't belong to, he would be alive. If would have just fallen and gave up, he would still be with the girl formerly of Harry's dreams. Harry had eventually came to peace with the memory of Cedric, after all, it was a week to his birthday, and he had these thoughts since the day he arrived home.

Sirius was easy to blame, Harry would reflect later. If he hadn't play around in that duel, they would have had Bellatrix Lestrange in custody and he would had his godfather. Fat lot of good that would do him, having an escaped con for a parental figure. It was also because of Sirius that he didn't have parents. If he didn't talk them out of changing Secret Keeper's, then they'd all be a big happy family!

His parent's were another pair of people that didn't deserve to die. Not cause they were perfect little people, like what Harry used to believe, but they didn't deserve the ever-lasting peace they have in their graves. They had to be stubborn and refuse Dumbledore's offer of being their Secret Keeper so they could have Sirius as their Keeper. Then they let him talk them out of it! Harry was mad because in his warped mind, he blamed them for orphaning him.

Harry was walking back up to his room to brood some more. He had to get some kind of sustenance inside of him. He rarely went down and discussed things with the Dursley's. he didn't exactly flourish in their warm familal atmosphere. It was pretty late, but not yet midnight. He was only a few feet from his room when something happened. It wasn't significant, but it was something. It was like an itch on his brain he couldn't at until he identified what happened. He hurriedly approached his room to look out the window. Through the downfall of rain, he barely made out what was obviously a wizard. He was in a dank cloak of grey, he also had a beard falling from the hood he had up that rivaled Dumbledore's. The amazing thing was that he was raising _skeleton's._

The man must have been a Necromagus to be able to do that. They were a particularly rare kind of Magus. However, they weren't any stronger than an Animagus, just rare. Harry wasn't scared of the skeleton's or the wizard. Harry knew he must be a fairly weak Necromagus if he could only summon skeleton's. Skeleton's were fierce if you somehow got into physical contact with them, but extremely brittle and could incapacitate themselves if they got a few blows on someone. Harry, however, overlooked one little thing.

He looked back out the window deciding what to do. The wizard now had five skeleton's summoned. He came up with a plan and quickly made his way to the back door with a smirk on his face. If Sirius left him one thing, some how it was the thirst for adventure.

As the rain beat down on his head, he went to the side of the house. He hesitated for a second about using his magic, but decided he didn't care about what the Ministry did to him. He would fight this wizard and also fight the Aurors who came to get his wand. If he was going to go down, he would go down in a blaze of glory.

He peeked around the corner and notice four skeleton's approaching in single file towards him. He only smirked wider, this was way too easy. He pointed his wand towards the creatures and whispered, "_Reducto,"_ and watched as the Reductor Curse didn't even make a noise as it simply washed over all four, reducing them to dust and then the red light fazed out.

He quickly walked to where the man was last seen. Except he wasn't there. He now realized the man was summoning skeleton's too fast to be a mere Necromagus. There were about fifty skeleton's, ten zombies, and a few ghouls thrown in. This worried Harry. He quickly squashed his fear though. He did say he was going down in a blaze of glory, and dammit, he was. He wasn't going to go down without a fight though. He didn't know how to attack the zombie's or ghouls, just some of their strength's and weaknesses.

Zombie's were slow and like all Undead, immune to pain. They were like a tank, hard to take down, and would overwhelm you if they got their chance. Ghouls, on the other hand, were probably the most alive out of the Undead. They were strong, agile, and quick as a snitch.

Harry quickly decided to get rid of the skeleton's as quick as he could so he wouldn't get overwhelmed. He sent an other Reductor Curse, taking out nearly fifteen of their ranks. He then Banished another into a group, rendering them helpless as their bones flew every which way. In just two spells, he had cut the skeleton army in half.

The zombie's with their flesh falling off their bones hobbled and crawled towards Harry in a slow death march. Harry tried a Reductor on one, but some flesh and bone just splintered off and the zombie didn't even notice. Harry did notice that they didn't have very good reaction time, and decided to put a few holes in front on a couple, buying him a couple minutes. The Reductor was once again put to use when the lawn burst forth with sod and dirt showering the zombie's.

Harry again took out a few more skeleton's, decimating their troops even more. The ghouls, with their bat like faces and their muscular bodies were barely restrained in their hunger to rip Harry apart. Their jowls had slobber hanging from their mouths like thirsty, rabid dogs. Harry was ashamed to admit it, but he was afraid of what would happen when they did decide to attack. Until then, he wouldn't attack until they made a move; he didn't want to provoke them earlier then when he could handle them.

Harry was struck with an idea. He knew that some muggle's fought some of the more darker creatures and have won. And he remembered that fire tended to ward off zombie's and the like. Harry quickly shot a blue bell flame at one zombie to determine the consequence. The zombie wailed in what seemed like pain, as dark black smoke arose from the blue flames that had consumed the body. Harry regained his smirk as he quickly set the rest of the zombie's on fire, thinking he had got the upper hand.

That was until a ghoul hit him with a shoulder tackle, knocking him into the remaining skeleton's. He did take out the first few he hit, but they soon overwhelmed him, hitting and ripping. Harry somehow got a Reductor off before he took any more damage. It enveloped the rest of the skeleton's.

Harry got up, beaten and battered. He had many cuts from the bony hands of the skeleton's and a black eye was forming. All he had left was three ghouls, which Harry wasn't sure he could take. The funny thing was, he hadn't received one owl, nor any Aurors had shown up.

Harry didn't know what the properties of ghouls were. Professor Quirrel wasn't exactly brave enough to delve into the mildly powerful Undead. He barely could talk about skeleton's and zombie's.

Harry shot off an Impediment Jinx, trying to slow down the quick beasts. They however were too quick and dodged it easily. The ghouls still didn't attack him though. Harry didn't know what to do, when he looked to the sky, noticing the figure of the wizard standing on the roof.

He took a step off the house, Harry thought he might be a bit crazy until a large bone came rushing up to meet his foot. This happened until he reached the ground from his bone stairway.

Harry was finally able to make out the strange wizard's face. His hair was everywhere, wispy and wiry. His eyes had a crazed bulge about them. Almost like Luna Lovegood's, except they didn't have the warmth behind them and made her eyes look almost sane. He had a bony face with the skin hanging from his face and had dirt and oil in his beard.

"Hello Harry Potter." The man stated in a thick accent of a Russian.

"Who are you and how do you know my name?" Harry questioned with his wand pointed level with the man's head.

"My name is Rasputin, perhaps you've heard of me?" He asked. Harry thought the name might have sounded familiar, but couldn't quite place it. "No matter, I know you from this wonderful storm you have created. It has amplified my power tenfold. You have brought me out of hiding Harry, I need you as a wizard needs his wand. Come with me," the man purred.

Harry had no idea what he was talking about, and this Rasputin character seemed to read it through his eyes.

"I see that you are skeptical and don't know what I'm talking about. The thoughts you harbor for the dead are... invigorating. You have no idea what it feels like. I need you, preferably alive, but dead would be acceptable as well." Now that was something Harry could understand what he was talking about. Harry could understand threats on his life, after all, he's had more threats on his life than games he won in Quidditch.

"I just beat your army, how will you be better than fifty skeleton's?" Harry questioned. He wanted to taunt this man into attacking first. He never did like to make the first move.

"You're out-numbered my young friend," he said and Harry suddenly noticed out of each side of his eyes. He looked around and noticed that he was surrounded by skeleton's in robes. They were also twice as big as the first skeleton's with big claymore's in their hands.

"Did you think that I could only summon weaklings? With you near me, I can summon a hundred Skeleton Priests a second. Do you see why I need you Harry?" Harry didn't really hear him as he started getting afraid for his life.

As the rain beat down on his head, he realized he didn't want to see Sirius again so soon. Or his parents. He didn't really mean what he thought about them, they were just something to blame.

"Harry, if you keep these thoughts up, I'll have to kill you before you totally forgive them." The man warned. Harry now realized where the power was coming from. He tried in vain to quash his thoughts, but realized they needed to go away naturally.

As Harry turned back to the man, he noticed a wand tip glowing with green light, a sure sign of the Killing Curse. Just as the man started to finish the incantation, Hedwig dive bombed the wizard, disrupting the spell.

Hedwig settled on Harry's shoulder with a fire burning in her eyes at how the wizard tried to kill her master. Harry just smiled a thankful smile at his beloved bird. Harry turned to level his wand back at the wizard, waiting for the duel to begin.

As they circled each other, Rasputin was once again interrupted with his spell when an unearthly wailing shattered his concentration. He turned to look at his army swimming in a green fire. As both participants looked for the caster, Harry found him first.

Harry again realized why Dumbledore was feared by Voldemort. Harry feared for Rasputin's life because of the look on his professor's face. Rasputin finally found Dumbledore and his face seemed to grow even more crazy with rage.

Rasputin screamed in rage with a crazed look in his eye as he apparated away. Dumbledore's expression softened greatly as he looked to Harry and said, "Get your things, I'm taking you back to Headquarters, Harry."

**AN:** This is just for fun. Time to spew some inklings, I'll usually do it after a chapter. Sometimes funny and sometimes things that annoy me about fanfiction today. But for now, doesn't Draco Malfoy remind you of Stewie from _The Family Guy?_ Call me crazy, but I think 'Stewie' when I read anything about Draco Malfoy. Anywho, that's it, Peace.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** You know what I own

**Chapter 2 **

Harry was not a happy camper. After arriving at Grimmauld Place, he was left there, alone. Dumbledore refused to answer him, saying he had to 'clean up.' That, however, wasn't good enough for Harry. He was happy that the house was clean though, however sparsely furnished. It looked as though all things Black had been eliminated before Sirius had died, but didn't get around to furnishing it properly.

After two days of waiting and fixing himself food with whatever was leftover from an Order meeting, Dumbledore had finally made an appearance. He didn't didn't have the twinkle in his eyes, but he also didn't look worn down. He looked annoyed more than anything. He glanced at Harry and waved him over to where he flopped down into one of the chairs in the living room. Harry cautiously sat down waiting for Dumbledore to start, but when he didn't Harry decided to.

"Who the hell was that?" he questioned with underlying malice in his voice that Dumbledore didn't miss.

"That, Harry, was a man named Rasputin. He's a Necromaster." The Headmaster explained.

"Right, what's a Necromaster" Harry asked.

"A Necromaster is more powerful than a Necromagi and a Necromancer. He is the only true immortal. Rasputin is the only one to have ever existed."

"So, he's with Voldemort then?" Harry huffed.

"No, Rasputin is what wizard's call a 'Grey Lord.' This makes him more dangerous than Voldemort," Dumbledore said gravely.

"Right, I'll believe that when my shite turns purple and tastes like rainbow sherbet," Harry replied snottily. His spite for the dead was beginning to carry over to the living.

Dumbledore just smirked at this and carried on, "Temper, temper, Harry, that is, after all, what drew Rasputin to you."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"All I know is that Rasputin can sense all things dead, even thoughts the living have about the dead. And you must have had particularly malicious thoughts to have drawn him out," Dumbledore explained, "what those thought's are, are none of my business."

"About time you minded your own business," Harry shouted at him.

"Why, Harry, whatever do you mean," Dumbledore patronized.

"You know very well what I'm talking about," Harry whispered.

"I do not. And that is my downfall. I don't 'snoop' into my faculty's business, unlike a certain three Gryffindor's I know. I happen to value privacy and only stick my overtly large, crookednose in matters that concern the well being of my self and students." Dumbledore said. Harry cracked a grin, no matter how much he didn't want to at Dumbledore jabbing himself. Dumbledore saw this and thought he had won the victory... for now.

"What's a 'Grey Lord' anyway and what's so great about a Necromagi? I thought they were laughed and scorned at in the Wizarding world?" Harry questioned a little more subdued now.

"A Grey Lord is concerned with the total extermination of the human race, even themselves if the need arises. A Dark Lord is someone who wants to rule a certain people and sometimes exterminate another. The Dark Lords are the lesser of two evils.

"And to what's great about a Necromagi... nothing. They can summon weak skeleton's and can faintly talk to those who have passed on. A Necromaster, however, is unimaginatively powerful. As I said, they, or he as Rasputin is the only one, are immortal. He can control death. If he is dying, he can bring himself to life, he doesn't age, and could summon someone's parent's in a heartbeat to make them go insane. He could have been great, he doesn't just control death, but life also. He can heal and bring people back to life if he did the rituals needed quickly enough." Dumbledore finished in a somber tone.

"So, we can't kill him?"

"He was shot, stabbed, clubbed, hanged, poisoned, drowned, and castrated all on the same night. And tonight he tried to kill you," Dumbledore finished, "so you tell me." Dumbledore then gave Harry some background information about Rasputin and left.

During the rest of the week, Harry researched all he could using muggle and wizard means. He learned that Rasputin was from Russia and cured someone from the Romanov family from an incurable disease, that to today, no wizard or muggle means has been able to produce the same results. He was then a councilor to the Romanov's, and eventually led to their destruction.

Harry had almost stayed at Grimmauld Place for a whole week with nothing big happening, until his birthday. He was walking down to the kitchen to make himself breakfast. The Order had a meeting the night Harry talked to Dumbledore and they restocked the fridge for him, he however didn't find out until the next morning. He was still blurry eyed and in his pajamas, when it all hit the fan.

He opened the door when a booming "SURPRISE" almost blasted Harry off his feet. For a split second he registered that he finally had a birthday party with all those he loved before it came crashing down. One of Fred and George's fireworks hit Harry right on the bridge of his nose. That not being bad enough, it happened to have exploded at that instance, throwing Harry through the door he just came through and making the lenses on his glasses explode, leaving the shattered lenses to embed themselves into Harry's eyes and eyelids.

The room of people had horror stricken faces and not one made a sound. In fact, the only sound being heard was Harry rolling on the ground shouting obscenities making Mrs. Weasley, with hands over her face, pale even further.

Dumbledore had just arrived and sighed in annoyance. He told them not to do something like this. He allowed them to have breakfast and to exchange gifts, but not a full blown party. He quickly parted the crowd and hoisted Harry up by his arm and led him upstairs. He pulled out a mirror connected with the Infirmary at Hogwarts and called Poppy to come remedy the situation.

Harry had bandage's wrapped over his head and had to leave them like that until the next morning. He also heard Dumbledore scold Mrs. Weasley for having a party. Harry was thankful for this because he really didn't want one. He had lost his godfather little over a month ago and was attacked just last week. He had enough stress without worrying about playing host. Dumbledore told Mrs. Weasley exactly that, and Harry didn't know if he had used Legilimency or if great minds really do think alike. He was willing to give him the benefit of the doubt however because he really did appreciate the gesture.

Dumbledore also tried to keep Ron and Hermione out of his room, but they barged in anyways. It was also Harry's request to keep them out. Harry didn't know why, but when he heard Hermione enter, with her quick, crisp steps only she could produce, his mind snapped.

"YOU! Get out of my room! Haven't you done enough damage already! If it wasn't for you, Sirius would be here! And I bet it was your damned idea to throw me that party that I didn't want that landed me in bed for my whole sixteenth birthday! OUT! GET OUT NOW" Harry roared.

Hermione just gasped a little and covered her mouth with her hands and ran out of the room. Ron just looked on and said, "D'you think that was a little much?"

Harry just shrugged and felt a box hit him in the chest. "Happy Birthday I guess" Ron said, "that's my present. Nothing much, mind you, but everyone needs a chocolate fix every now and again," and Harry felt the letters of a Chocolate Frogs box.

The two chatted for an hour about nothing in particular and Ron got up and left. Dumbledore entered his room when Ron left to have a talk with Harry.

"We need to have a talk," Dumbledore began, "you need to continue your Occulmency. Voldemort isn't the threat anymore, at least for a while. He is too far a way to influence your mind. However, Rasputin is a different matter. Your magic has been... warping your mind, and I believe he will to it to completely warp your frame of mind."

"How do you know this?" Harry questioned. The thing he hated most in life were people entering his mind without permission, closely followed by Snape.

"I believe your anger with Ms. Granger was proof enough," Dumbledore relayed. Harry once again felt an uncontrolled urge of anger at the mention of her name. it was almost like last year when, on the rare occasion Dumbledore did look him in the eye, it felt like a coiled snake wanted to erupt from him.

"If she didn't nag me then I would have remembered the mirror Sirius gave me to contact him," Harry roared. Dumbledore just looked nonplussed at this.

"I see I was right. Harry, your magic has warped your mind and common sense. It does tend to do that, and thankfully it's not too late to reverse the instability of your mind. However, you do need to continue to study. I personally will tutor you in other things besides Occulmency until school starts and hopefully by then, you'll be able to tutor yourself."

"Oh, and what will you teach me?" Harry asked.

"Besides Occulmency, I'll teach you an anti-necromancy spell useful for all Undead, and the beginnings of Legilimency."

"Why Legilimency?" Harry asked.

"Because, as you know, you are a major player in the upcoming war. People will approach you and you will have no idea what side they're on. Plus, people you have known since you were eleven will defect sides. Also, I'm thinking on sending you on a mission of sorts later in the school year that I think you'll enjoy, but you'll also need to know Legilimency in case you meet any shady characters."

Harry was intrigued about this possible mission Dumbledore had for him, and was a little depressed that some of his friends could end up on Voldemort's side. He almost protested that, but he knew it was more than likely to happen. He also felt a little self-conscious since Dumbledore brought up the prophecy. Harry was able to ignore it the whole summer, focusing instead on Sirius death than the more prominent matter at hand.

Another week had passed since his eyes were impaled with little glass shards. It didn't really hurt after Dumbledore had numbed it, but he still felt like putting on a show to make his party-goers feel like crap. Dumbledore had taught him the Greek Fire Conjuration. It was a mixture of Transfiguration and Charms and was based on the Alchemy formula the ancient Greek wizards used for fighting. It was also a very hard spell to master. It essentially burns whatever it was casted on until there is nothing left of the object. It was also perfect for the Undead who would keep going if you torn their heart or some other vital organ apart. He however couldn't practice the spell until he got to school, but he could anytime he didn't have classes or other duties.

Harry also was able to get some kind of progress in Occulmency. He liked the way Dumbledore taught it. He said instead of banishing his emotions, he should get in touch with them and understand them, so he would be better at hiding them. According to him, Professor Snape wasn't a bad teacher at Occulmency, he just taught the way he did his Occulmency, which was hard for those with strong opinions and emotions. Dumbledore said you didn't have to abandon your emotions, just cloak them so someone couldn't find them. He also went straight to Advance Occulmency. In Advanced Occulmency, you just didn't hide memories or emotions, but could fabricate ones as well. Dumbledore pointed out that when Harry got good enough, he could feed Voldemort and Rasputin false information. Harry concentrated hard on this aspect of training the most. He knew the only way he could beat Voldemort and Rasputin was to master this ability, and in a sense, master himself.

Harry also received his OWL scores. They weren't that impressive he had to admit. His highest easily was his Defense OWL (Outstanding), followed by his Charms (Exceeds Expectations). He couldn't even get into Transfiguration. He surprisingly did better on his Potions OWL than his Transfiguration. He owed it to his knowledge of the Polyjuice Potion. Dumbledore said he was somewhat disappointed, but that it was perhaps a blessing in disguise. Harry didn't think so, and said as much, when Dumbledore just said that it was a chance to teach himself. He could gain access to the Restricted Section and learn what he wanted and sit in whatever NEWT's he wanted. Harry learned that's what Dumbledore had done. Except he didn't do as bad on his OWLs, but even Dumbledore didn't make Head Boy in his day.

Harry decided that's what he would do since he would only have four classes that year (Defense Against the Dark Arts, Charms, Herbology, and Care of Magical Creatures). He ordered his necessary books in each field and then some from a Flourish and Blotts catalog brought to him by Dumbledore and boarded the train of the Hogwarts Express to start his most exciting year ever.

**AN:** It's that wonderful time again. Today, I'm expressing my annoyance with people who write dialogue with someone explaining something and always using, 'You see...' Guess what? I'm legally blind so I guess I don't (and I know they're not talking to me, but usually it's Harry, and I assume he's as blind as me). That irk's me, also, big thanks to... take a guess of the quote I used from here for brownie points (it sucks I'm a guy and a guy will probably guess it), anywho, Peace.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I have no claims to anything

**Chapter 3**

"_Graecus Accensum,"_ Harry shouted. Nothing but a few green sparks flew out his wand. They disappeared as soon as they touched the ground. The Greek Fire Conjuration was harder than he thought. He had been working on the spell for five hours now. He didn't have any classes on Tuesdays so he had been working on it since after breakfast.

Dumbledore had taught him the incantation the night before. He had only been at Hogwarts for a few days now. During break, he only described the effects and situations in which to use it. The train ride and then the Welcoming Feast wasn't too exciting. The new Defense teacher was a bit... freaky. He was like a blond haired Snape, except he seemed to hate all houses equally, from what Harry had gathered from those who have already had that class. Harry didn't know how well he taught. He didn't have classes on Mondays and Tuesdays. The only days he did have classes were on Wednesdays and Thursdays. So his plan for the year was to train until dinner on any spells or skills he needed, then do his independent studies until he passed out. So far, his plan was going well, but Harry knew he had to make sure he stuck to his schedule. If his vigor paid off, he could sit in the NEWTs he needed and become an Auror.

His Occulmency was paying off in more ways then he thought. He was able to reign his unnecessary anger towards Hermione. She acted normal, besides being a little shy towards him at first. Harry guessed Dumbledore had talked to her and explained things to her. He did feel anger towards her, but with his training, he could tell they weren't... natural.

Ron was still oblivious to it all. He had grown a light beard since Harry's birthday also. He still had patches on his face where no hair was growing, but had enough to not look tacky. He said it made him stand out from his brothers since he was the first to try. He also was made Qudditch captain. Harry was happy for him, since he decided he wasn't going to play. Qudditch was fun, but he couldn't play and his grades were more important. Ron wasn't informed of his decision to quit, but Hermione on the other hand was, and was thrilled.

They both knew Harry was doing his own independent studies. Ron for his part understood how important it was for him to do good, so he didn't badger Harry on distracting him. He gave him encouragement when Harry needed it, but didn't pry. Hermione was once again the polar opposite. She tried to _teach_ Harry. That almost made Harry blow his top, but he barely kept it restrained. Hermione, for her part noticed and tried not to do it again, but she kept handing him books that he should read and spells he should practiced. Harry just took them without a word. They were what he used to practice the Greek Fire Conjuration.

Today, Wednesday, was his first day of classes. First was Charms until lunch, them Herbology until dinner. Harry, Ron, and Hermione, followed by Neville, were just outside the Sixth Year Charms classroom. They met little Professor Flitwick outside the classroom.

"You all ready for class today?" he asked in a squeak. Hermione of course, professed how she couldn't wait for class and told him about all the books she read relevant to class during the summer. Harry noticed Neville looked a little pale and chalked it down to nerves. Harry knew Neville only expected to get into NEWT level Herbology. He surprisingly got into more classes than Harry did. Harry clapped him on the back and smiled at him for encouragement. After that Neville looked a little better.

Inside, Harry sat next to Neville in the back while Ron got stuck with Hermione up front. Harry would have been the one if it weren't for him staying behind with Neville. Harry noticed Ron didn't seem too mad at this, but he wasn't thrilled. Harry realized something was different about Ron. Not in the past few days in school had Ron come close to flying off the handle. His emotions were surprisingly absent. His ears didn't even turn red when Parvati sat down right next to him and just started talking. Not even with his skills in Occulmency could Harry do that. After all, he was a teenage boy.

"Settle, settle," Flitwick called out. He took attendance and began his class. "Today, we will be working with pretty much all branches of magic today. Since we have awhile together today in classes and so few of us," here Harry noticed there were only a few students from each house, most of which he didn't know, "we will be able to test our affinity with different colleges of magic and perhaps our abilities with Magi." The class began chattering about this revelation. Harry himself was quite excited.

Flitwick pulled out what Harry recognized immediately as the Goblet of Fire. He wondered what that was supposed to do. "I'm sure at least one of you recognizes this," he said winking at Harry, "but we shall not be participating in any tournaments right now," this set Harry at ease. Flitwick added what looked like yellow powder into the goblet. He then lit it afire, and not blue flames sprang up, but purple.

"Now you don't need the Goblet of Fire to test your affinities, just the powder, a receptacle, and a flame. However, the goblet was lying around and I thought I'd put it to a good use. Now, write your name on a tiny piece of parchment, and bring it up here. Make sure it's big enough for all affinities," he called over the noises of the class rummaging for parchment.

After about five minutes the class finally got all their names into the goblet they just had to wait. "It will take a few moments before our first name appears so I will explain a little about affinities," Hermione huffed because she already knew all about them, but dutifully dragged out a quill to take notes on the parchment already out.

"Affinities don't really mean any thing. It pretty much means what type of magic comes easiest to you. Almost like a talent for that certain branch of magic. It also dictates how powerful your spells will be. Of course, many that do not have an affinity to anything are quite powerful. For instance, Professor McGonagall is one the most powerful Transfiguration Masters I've ever seen, and she isn't even a Sorceress. However, I myself am quite the capable Warlock, and yet one Lily Evans could wallop me a duel of Charms, though she isn't a Warlock," most of the class didn't spare a glance at Harry, not knowing the significance of his mum's maiden name.

"Since, we still don't have any results yet, I'll explain the more common ones. First, there are Sages. They are able to process incredible amounts of knowledge, specifically from Transfiguration and Charms. They derive their power from knowledge and most tend to come from Ravenclaw," he said fondly.

"Second and third are Sorcerer's and Warlock's. Sorcerer's are extremely powerful Transfiguration Masters, and it is hard for a normal witch or wizard to surpass their power. Warlocks are the mirror image of Sorcerer's except their power comes from the college of Charms-" here, a name had finally popped out of the goblet. Sadly, the person didn't have any affinities. After that, more names came out in rapid succession. Only two had affinities, which both were Sages from Ravenclaw. Hermione's name was the first to pop out from Gryffindor. She, unsurprisingly became a Sage. She had a very smug smirk on her face.

A few more names popped out until Ron's name came out. Ron was the first to get two affinities. He was a Sorcerer and a Wizard. Flitwick had to explain further at that point.

"A Wizard, with a capital 'W,' is kind of like a Sage. Except instead of gaining power from knowledge, they have an innate sense for it. It also rolls over to all colleges of Magic. Mr. Weasley's focus however, will be in Transfiguration since his Wizard ability compliments his Sorcerer attribute," Ron looked smug at this and stuck his tongue out at Hermione who looked a little put off about that.

Finally, when Harry's name was called (last, go figure?) the whole class was anxious. Harry himself was expecting Terminator of all Darkness, so wasn't prepared for, "Warlock and Wizard!" the class seemed stunned at that. Harry himself was a little shocked. Ron gave him a thumbs up and mouthed 'Way to go, mate!'

The goblet extinguished itself and Flitwick added some green powder. The flames now were a bright, vivid red. "Now, we are going to test any Magi and other type skills. The important thing about these things are they are wandless and soundless. Most abilities have different levels and some do not. If someone has multiple skills, they tend to not be as powerful as someone who has just one," he finished. Again, the class scrambled up to the front to get their name into the goblet, thinking that the order actually mattered. The class just chattered quietly until the flames sparked and a parchment flew out. Flitwick promptly caught it. This one didn't have any applicable skills.

A few more people went through the ringer until Neville's name got spewed out. Flitwick's eye's widened a little and read, "Terramagus!" the class didn't really know what to think. Flitwick seemed to have read their minds and explained, "Terramagi are quite rare and are arguably the strongest Magi. Theoretically, they could implode the world and hold it for ransom. Thankfully, most can only summon minor earthquakes, they can also control, to a limited degree, all other elements as well," the class now looked at Neville with awe as he squirmed under their intense stares. The goblet broke it when it spewed out another name. It however didn't have anything for the student.

This time, Harry was the first one of the trio to have their name pulled. Flitwick cleared his throat and his eyes widened a little as they did with Neville, "Mr. Potter, you are quite lucky. You have two Magi abilities and one skill. First, you are an Animancer, someone who only partially changes into an animal. They keep a fair amount of human characteristics, and some are even able to keep their vocal abilities. Your next ability is the first of its kind. Metamorphmagi have never been paired with another Transfiguration Magus. Many have believed the human appearance would get 'scrambled' or something of the like. This is the first it has ever happened."

The class didn't look too interested, perhaps because he wasn't declared the Terminator of Darkness. Flitwick cleared his throat with a smile on his face and read his last ability, "Finally, your last skill is the rarest ability of all. It isn't too powerful, but can make some quite rich," he paused to lick his lips, "you are an Enchanter. Unlike when a normal wizards 'enchants' something, your enchantments won't wear off... forever. However, like different skills of this nature, it can't be taught, you have to be able to do it, and the methods are different. The ability is instinctual and there is no wand waving or incantations. The last Enchanter was over 100 years ago. I also believe that the reason the Potters are one of the most influential families in the Old Ages was because one of your direct ancestors was also one. That was over 1,000 years ago. And, though it dwindles now, the Potter wealth has lasted this long." Harry was quite surprised at this. He didn't realize some branches of magic could be that profitable.

A few more names were launched out, and only Hermione was in that bunch. She, however, had no skills. She looked a little sad at this, which, surprisingly, Harry felt bad. The only thing he ever felt nowadays for her was contempt. This was the first emotion he felt for her since before Sirius died. Before he finished contemplating, Ron's name came out. He also got an Animancer ability. He and Harry both looked pleased at this. The bell rang, and Flitwick shouted out, "I want one foot on one of your skills, and if you have none, write one about a friends. Also, anyone with Transfiguration abilities should see Professor McGonagall."

Herbology wasn't anything special. Just replanting plants. After class, Harry again left Ron and Hermione. Ron went to organize a practice and Hermione went to study. Harry, however, had to go visit with Dumbledore on Occulmency. Today, he was going to learn how to _feel _a probe in his head. It was supposed to be quite difficult. He finally made it to the strange gargoyle that guarded the Headmaster office. Harry gave it the password ("Hersey's Kisses") and made his way up the rotating staircase. He didn't knock the door was opened already. Snape was in there, and turned around when he caught Harry in the door way. He gave the nastiest sneer Harry had ever been given, and tried to give one back to equal Snape's hatred. He obviously failed when Snape just smirked at him. While staring at Snape, he felt an itching just beneath his skull. Harry quickly put two and two together and knew Snape was performing Legilimency. Harry quickly brought up his defense. He developed it critically for over a month now and took a significant amount of pride in it. It was just like the Forbidden Forest. Twigs and leaves littered the ground while trees were abundant. Also rocks were everywhere as well.

"As much as I _like_ you Potter, I think I'll pass up on going to the forest for, as I'm sure it would be, a _romantic_ picnic," Snape sneered with disgust and amusement at the same time as only Snape could do. Harry didn't know what to make of that. He thought he was supposed to defend against attacks like that. Again, Snape spoke, "Yes, you are. But only with a direct attack. Otherwise you're supposed to _clear your mind_," he said.

Here, Dumbledore emerged from his chambers, "Good job Harry, for recognizing a passive Legilimency attack. Though it was a beginner level, still, job well done!" Dumbledore praised, while Snape sneered. Harry flushed with embarrassment at the praise. He also thought he would take a jab at Snape also.

"The wonders one can do with a competent teacher," Harry replied, taking a sidelong glance at Snape. The man just sneered even more deeply than before.

"Only one with the amount of patience of Dumbledore could one teach an imbecile!" he didn't hide his words but directed them to Harry. "You would think someone with what you had on the line would at least pick up a book or two on the subject at hand."

"You didn't tell me to, _professor_," Harry sneered back.

"You don't need someone to tell you to wipe your ass after you defecate, do you Potter!" Snape challenged back. Harry wasn't even going to respond. He simply pulled his wand out as Snape did the same.

"ENOUGH!" Dumbledore shouted, "Let's just say you both were ignoramuses and leave it at that. If you both insist on acting like children I will treat you as such! Now thank you Severus, you may leave," Snape left, bumping his shoulder into Harry's as he left. Harry didn't respond since he didn't want to face the Headmaster's wrath alone. He took a seat when he seen Dumbledore going for his and waited for the headmaster to speak.

"Excellent recognition of the probe Harry. Though, Severus was being a little barbaric with the form to give some alert as to what it would feel like. A true Legilimency Master, like Professor Snape, Voldemort, and to a certain extent, myself, can all but mask our presence. I'm going to teach you how to evade a master Legilimens.

"An attack of a Legilimens that is passive, cannot be controlled. They cannot sift through your memories with a direct attack, but do it through words. Also, one needs direct eye contact for a successful attack. Perhaps you've notice me doing this. I will give you a hint: I knew you were hearing voices your Second Year after Mrs. Norris was attacked."

Harry thought back to that specific time. He remembered Dumbledore asking him if there was anything else he would like to tell him, and then remembering the voice. "You got me to think about the memory with your question. In fact, you did that a lot. You pretty much know everything I've held secret about Voldemort." Harry wasn't enraged by this, but used a scolding tone. Dumbledore, for his part, looked guilty, but only marginally.

"Then you noticed I am not as accomplished as Professor Snape in Legilimency," Dumbledore said.

"No, I don't. You're much more powerful than Snape, sir," Harry didn't want to believe for one instance that Snape was more powerful than Dumbledore.

"Correct, but I do not practice Legilimency on a regular basis. It's only when needed. He does it much more frequently than most, barring Voldemort," to Harry, it made sense. Practice makes perfect after all.

Dumbledore switched gears suddenly, "How's your studying?"

"Okay, I suppose. I can only get green sparks to shoot from my wand when I try the Greek Fire Conjuration though," said a frustrated Harry.

"Aye, I suspected as much. Again, this would be my fault. You weren't strong enough for the spell," Dumbledore said pensively.

"How do I become stronger though?" Harry pleaded.

"Imagine that your magic is a muscle," Dumbledore started, "that means to use strong spells, you need to work your way up to said spells. For instance, I haven't used a Levitating Charm since my third year. Since then, I have taught myself a complicated charm: the Anti-Gravity Charm. I had to exert an extreme amount of magical and mental control. If it was too powerful, it would shoot straight into the ceiling. I had make a 'tunnel' of anti-gravity to where I wanted the object to go. Finally, I had to allow the gravity breech the edge of the object to make it move down the 'tunnel' I created," it all sounded mighty complicated to Harry.

"It took me until fifth year to master it, but it did wonders for my magical control. I suggest you start with that one, and move up from there. Shouldn't take longer than a week for you," he finished.

"I doubt I can do it in a week sir, it took you two years!"

"It did, but I was young and not developed. If I tried it in my sixth year,I would have mastered it in a week, tops." Harry still doubted his ability.

"Don't doubt yourself, if you believe you can do it, it will happen," Dumbledore said. Harry knew Dumbledore had just read his thought. Every time Dumbledore did it, it looked like he knew something he shouldn't. That must be why he wasn't as proficient as Snape.

"Right in one, Harry. Again, good job, but do try and keep me out of your head," Dumbledore said with a smile at the one-sided conversation.

"How sir? I can't help thinking when ever someone says something," Harry asked.

"Smoke and mirrors. You should figure it out when you master the Anti-Gravity Charm. Essentially, while you think, have something distracting going on as well. You'll get the hang of it when you can do three or four things at once," he explained rocking back in his chair sucking on a lemon drop. He didn't offer one to Harry anymore. Harry preferred peppermints by far, and happened to carry a bunch around in his pockets since he found a few at Grimmauld Place. When he got back to school, he simply Duplicated them when he ran low.

"I've heard your a Metamorphmagi, Harry," Dumbledore remarked out of the blue in the amicable silence. Harry nodded in the affirmative. "Excellent, a most valuable resource if there was one. I would like you to become efficient in that art as soon as possible."

"Should I go see Professor McGonagall then?" Harry made a move as to leave before Dumbledore waved it off.

"Nonsense, I after all was a Transfiguration teacher also, and it would be pointless to walk all the way down there when you could learn it here in ten minutes," Dumbledore remarked, "First, I'm going to teach you a different branch of magic. It's called Touch Magic. Obviously, this is through touch. You can pretty much do any spell, or in your case, assist in some skill you have. This is ideal for Metamorphmagi," he motioned for Harry to follow him to a door. He casted a simple locking spell on the door.

"Now, place your hand on the door, and just think, '_Alohomora,'_ you should get it in, say, five minutes," with that Dumbledore went back to his desk an popped in another lemon drop. Harry concentrated on the task. At first, he tried to force it, then plead, then thinking repeatedly, _'Alohomora, Alohomora, Alohomora...' _finally, he just imagined it opening, like in first year when Hermione opened the door when they were running from Filch. His hand warmed up and a _click_ was heard.

Dumbledore jump to his feet, "Excellent Harry, now lock it with your hand and repeat until you can do it on a whim," Harry shared Dumbledore's excitement. He complied quickly and after doing each five times he could do it easily. He couldn't wait until he could 'show' Ron and Hermione this new trick.

"Good, now for your Metamorphmagi lesson. Now imagine your hair, blond and straight. Got it? Now take your hands and run them through your hair," Harry did as instructed. His hands again were warm and his scalp tingled. It wasn't pleasant, nor unpleasant. When finished, he opened his eyes. Dumbledore held a small mirror in front of his face and Harry's eyes grew. His hair was still messy, but it was also blond. However, it wasn't Malfoy blond, but more of a dirty blond, just the way he imagined. Before he could admire his work anymore, it faded to the usual messy black.

"You still need practice on holding the appearance, but good job. Keep practicing and by Friday you should be able to do it without Touch Magic. Also, we will begin Legilimency on Friday as well." Harry was scared of casting the hex on Dumbledore, but, as usual, Dumbledore was able to gleam it from his mind.

"No worries, Harry. You will be performing it on Professor Snape. After all, turnabout is fair play." Today, officially, had been the best day of his life.

**AN:** Hey, hey, hey. I hate Fat Albert and I've never seen the show. This time my rant is for people who always make Harry cry and/or take naps all the damn time. If some guy actually did that, they's be a fat, blubbery she-male 'cause they'd never get excercise. If I offend anyone, bah! I don't care... go cry somewhere and take a nap. Next time I'll tell you how much I don't care about the style or brands of clothes Harry gets shopping. Peace.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** You know what I own.

**Chapter 4**

Harry's skill at becoming a Metamorphmagi was improving at a phenomenal rate. Since on Thursdays he had no classes, he practiced all day. At first, he tried while studying his books. That didn't work as he didn't absorb any knowledge nor was he able to change any features. So after an hour, he used his Touch Magic to change his hair red (quite similar to his mother's) and just tried to hold it in place. The first few times he didn't realize that it was fading, but eventually he could feel the magic fading. He just forced it to stay a little longer each time. It strengthened his skill enough to where he could change without his hands. It was a little more difficult, but he eventually was able to change just as quickly. He also found out that since he didn't use his hands, his form would stay longer with less effort, Harry figured it was because it was done naturally through his ability. Towards the end of the day, he could hold his form for a total of thirty minutes before he couldn't keep it up any longer.

He also tried the Anti-Gravity Charm. It didn't go as well, however. During his first attempt, the glass ball the Room of Requirement provided him with shattered when he couldn't control the spell. It shot straight into the ceiling like a bullet. However, when he wasn't practicing his Metamorphmagi abilities, he was finally able to get it to hover at any height he wanted, but couldn't move it towards him.

Harry however found a spell similar to the Anti-Gravity Charm, but a little more up his alley. It was Battering Pincer Hex. It shot three balls of energy at an opponent. One would arc high up, crashing down onto the target, it was slowest of the three, and it usually hit as the target had already been battered by the other two. The other two attacked from the side, usually landing the blows in each side of the rib cage as the third would land on the sternum. The trick was, the caster had to control the energy blasts to a degree. For instance, he would need to send the first blast a little farther than normal so it would land where it was supposed to, instead of where the target used to be.

His lessons with Professor Snape were a little better than usual. Being a Legilimens was harder than Harry thought. Snape was also an extremely proficient Occulmens. The most Harry could get was a faint haze in his vision. The only reason Snape didn't scorn him was because they did it in Dumbledore's office. It hurt Harry's head after the lesson, but he thought that perhaps Snape had been able to corrupt a few attacks, giving him the pain.

His mood got better when he got back to Gryffindor tower one night though. He quickly turned most of his features into Ron, except he couldn't get the height or freckles or change his eyes. When he walked in, no one took much notice of him until he plopped down next to Ron and Hermione. Needless to say, when he finally startled them it got the rest of the house interested. He laughed a bit and shifted back to his normal form. Most of his house mates came up to talk about it and even a few asked him to change into them. He did, but it still didn't look exactly like them.

Ron and Hermione weren't too impressed. Ron eventually gave in and cracked a smile, but Hermione looked a little shaken. When Harry caught her eyes he briefly saw a flash of what looked like a purple flame like whip rush towards him. He understood now why Hermione was frightened. She had thought him a Death Eater in disguise. Harry felt bad about his little stunt now. He thought he might try and cheer her up a bit. He however didn't realize he had performed passive Legilimency on his best friend.

A little later he got his chance and leaned over to her when Ron bent down to pick up a quill and whispered, "Watch this," and he reached over and touched Ron's paper. She looked on inquisitively until Ron made to finish the essay. However, the paper jerked away from him. It kept jerking away until he was crawling on the floor, chasing after it. Harry was pleased when he got a few giggles out of her. The spell faded and Ron finally got it. He just looked a little ruffled before he just started on it again. Again, Harry was reminded about Ron's lack of emotions.

On Saturday, Harry asked Ron if he wanted to go see McGonagall about the Animancer abilities. He was happy about the possibility of finding his 'inner animal.' They arrived and asked McGonagall about it. She agreed, and proceeded to gather the necessary materials. The method was similar to finding their talents. She pulled out a glass chalice. She poured some silver powder in it and lit it on fire. White flames erupted up and she had them insert their names on paper once again and dumped them in. Ron's came out first, which happened to state 'Bull.' Harry only had a few seconds before his name came out. His said, 'Common Welsh Green.' Harry was surprised at this, but McGonagall just said that is wasn't uncommon for an Animancer to have magical properties of a magical animal because they don't change into the whole animal.

McGonagall told them to come see her when they wanted to start learning how to become one. They agreed and left back to the Common Room. Harry left Ron to make it the rest of the way, when half way there, he remembered an appointment with Dumbledore. It wasn't any learning period time, Dumbledore was adamant that Harry had his weekends to relax as much as he could with his other school obligations.

Harry bypassed the stone gargoyle and entered through the doorway to find it empty. Harry wasn't surprised, Dumbledore told him about an 'engagement' before their meeting and might be a little late. He sat in the customary chair and popped a peppermint in. He sucked on it thoughtfully, waiting for Dumbledore. Thing's he really hadn't had the chance to ponder on until now. For instance, where was Voldemort? Dumbledore said he was far enough away that their bond was everything but nullified. Also, what was Rasputin doing? Harry didn't feel comfortable with that thought. In fact, he wouldn't feel comfortable about Rasputin until he could master the Greek Fire Conjuration. Then Harry would be ready to meet Rasputin.

Before he realized that he had two insane wizards after him, Dumbledore came in through a side door. He tipped his hat in Harry's direction by way of greeting before sitting heavily down in his chair. This was a weakness he didn't let many people see, Harry realized. Harry felt his chest inflate with pride knowing that he was in Dumbledore's inner circle of trusted friends. Harry started the conversation off, "What's Voldemort doing?"

Dumbledore rubbed the bridge of his nose before replacing his glasses on his nose before he answered, "Something dangerous to the whole wizarding world, Harry!"

"What sir?" Harry questioned. He hoped it wasn't the wizard equivalent of an atomic bomb.

"He is searching for the Order of the Dragon medallion," Dumbledore said in a voice that seemed to explain it all. Harry, however lacking most of Dumbledore's knowledge asked what it was.

"That, Harry, could prove efforts to bring Voldemort to justice futile. He who possesses the medallion is immune to human laws. For some inane reason, most wizarding governments have agreed that whoever possesses it has all previous offenses pardoned. So, if someone, let's say you, kills Voldemort, then you will get thrown in prison for killing a British citizen. Besides that fact, Aurors can't stop Voldemort in raids. We can only stop his Death Eaters... for now." Harry didn't like that bombshell, needless to say. The end was somewhat ominous too. Harry assumed, once Voldemort found the medallion, he would try to get whatever magic it possessed to carry over to his minions.

**AN:** And that, folks, was the end of that little seory. Not much interest was shown in it, granted I didn't whey everyone's appeitites very well, but I mostly blame everyone here who has succumbed to obsessive romance disorder: you all only want romance. Of course, if you'ree reading this, then you are in my group (whether you like it or not) of the 'Adventurers' (clever name, no?). I salute you. If you were looking forward to more, I'm sorry to disappoint you, but you're barking up the wrong tree. Have no fear though, for I have another whiz banger (yeah right) coming in the next week, where I shall force myself to come up for a name fo that story so you all won't be subjected to the hogwash of _romance_. In the mean time, I suggest you read the titles under Sloth (if you already haven't discovered him), perhaps the best writer (in my opinion) in Harry Potter Fandom. We should all aspire to be as great as Sloth.

So, until next time faithful reviewers (all two of you),

_Jimmy Coin_


End file.
